Because I Wanted to
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Summary: Not just Vermouth who eavesdrop the conversation between Agasa and Conan. Someone who we know all too well eavesdrop the conversation with device made by Agasa! Who is that person? Is Conan's identity finally be revealed? Find out!/ more change in chapter one


Because I Wanted to

Author: Tonegawa Rie

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

Summary: Not just Vermouth who eavesdrop the conversation between Agasa and Conan. Someone who we know all too well eavesdrop the conversation with device made by Agasa! Who is that person? Is Conan's identity finally be revealed? Find out!

Chapter 1: File 1

Eavesdropping is a bad thing to do. Because of that, I wouldn't be a detective like Shinichi or otou-san. Is it? But I'm doing it right now.

"Then? Are you going? To that ghost's ship." I heard Ai-chan voice. Her voice sounds sore; it's because of her sickness I assume.

"Yeah...because I'm curious about the mail's sender name." This time is Conan-kun voice. His voice is a bit deeper and mature than usual. There are no traces of childishness in his voice. It also sends shiver to my spine. I remember he always uses this voice around everyone else but not me and around adults, that has connection to otousan or me. This is strange, but I'm too stupid to notice it, until now. Well, it's better late than never, right?

"You remember something?" Agasa's sounds excited yet scared? What's wrong with people around Shinichi? They always a bit more...on guard? But not me and Sonoko I guess. I have to wonder why though.

"Why'd ask me? Haibara know more," What do you mean Conan-kun? Why does Ai-chan know more about the name? She just a child! And you too, Conan-kun, _**are**_ a child...right?

Do I just hesitate...?

"Vermouth is a wine name like Gin's and Vodka's." Ai-chan stated. Gin and Vodka, they know wine name? They just a child! How could they...? Is my suspicion correct about Conan-kun and Ai-chan who always seems more mature and adult-like are not an ordinary kid? Because of this suspicion, I use Agasa Hakase's device to eavesdropping. Am I too curious for my own good? I felt that way now. "No idea. I never heard anything like that. I don't know much about wine..." Ai-chan continued stating. I just...have to silence my thoughts a bit.

"Wine made by Italia's, Vermouth is an English way's of spells...in Japan this can be read...," Conan-kun paused. "_**Berumotto**_."

A gasp of fear can be heard from Ai-chan. Why was Ai-chan shocked? Is that name remembering Ai-chan of something?

"As I thought, from your expression, you remember that name." Conan-kun's voice taking a bit deeper, more matured tone than before. It was scary, he sounded so serious. There was no child behave like this. Conan-kun has to be an adult. Adult? Why I...?

"S-so that mail?!" Agasa seems alert. Something must've happened...to them. I'm sure about it!

"Yeah. An invitation from member from the Organization...named Vermouth." Organization? What are you talking about, Conan-kun? Have you involved with some bad people from an evil organization? "I don't know if they has lost their patience, or if they had planned on something, but I have to accept this invitation." I want to scream now. It is dangerous! I know because they talking about it right now. But I had to let Sonoko and otousan go, they would be fine. They not targeted by some evil organization. But it seems that you are targeted, Conan-kun. And I'm sure you realize it, Conan-kun!

"Don't...," Ai-chan? Ai-chan took a deep breathe...is she going to!? "DON'T GO! STOP YOUR PLAN FOR THIS! THIS IS A TRAP! YOU CAN BE KILLED...*cough* *cough*." ...I think she is. Ai-chan...did you worried about Conan-kun that much? I hope Conan-kun stop his plan. Ai-chan is right, this was dangerous!

"Yeah...that can be..." Are you?! Conan-kun! I forgot sometimes that he's too stubborn for his own good!

"So, so w-why..." why was she stop? Ai-chan!

"Oi, oi, Shinichi!?" Agasa spoke out. Shinichi? Is Shinichi there? Then why he letting this be happen...he could stop Conan-kun from going to that suspicious, and maybe dangerous, Halloween's party!

"Sorry, Haibara... if this keeps happening I can't take a step forward... even for a little." Conan-kun's voice. I don't understand...it sounds like he knocked Ai-chan conscious...are you, Conan-kun?

"So you want to go, left Ai-kun..." Agasa sounds desperate. Why was he? It just...Conan-kun knocked out Ai-chan. Nothing big, right?

...

Of course, it's big! What is Conan-kun thinking, knocked Ai-chan conscious like that!

"Professor...the person's name who is invited in this mail who sends it to my house...the invitation and the envelope written in Kudou Shinichi...but in the letter written in..." Written in...? Come on, don't make me go curious! It has to be Shinichi, as the mail is send to Shinichi! But Agasa-hakase had say that Shinichi received nothing...could it be, he lying to me? Why...why was everybody lying so easy to me? Am I a joke? I don't know anymore...what I need is answer. A clear answer.

A low gasp from Agasa-hakase. He said, "De, dear Edogawa Conan?" what? Why Conan-kun? Why not Kudou Shinichi written on it? It so confusing! This has to be a puzzle...that I can't solve without clear evidence. I'm too naïve and stupid. That what I always told myself.

Conan finally stating something, the key's puzzle of all this confusion,

"My identity has been revealed by them...that I was Kudou Shinichi who shrunken by APTX 4869."

That's it. I can't take it anymore. I'm too scared. This is why I shouldn't have eavesdropping someone conversation like this conversation between Agasa and Conan-kun. The feeling after I eavesdrop was terrible. I don't want to experience it again. But I guess I have to experience it again...in the future, I know this has to be done, for fed up my curiosity.

Turn off the device was the only thing that comes into my mind. I guess, am too afraid if I hearing their conversation in any longer.

And besides, I had better things to do now.

That's how it ended.

How is it? Bad or good? If this was _**so**_ bad that you can barely tolerate it, review or PM me about it and with that I'm going to delete it from FF! The English is so childish! I know, and let me know. I'm apologizing for any mistake I made. I hope you didn't mind me joining the Conan's fandom.

Okay, until next time!

Tonegawa Rie

Author age: 15 (near)

Anime/manga: Detective Conan, Naruto


End file.
